


Broken

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Badminton RPF
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Ah, jatuh hatinya. Lihat, Jo. Sudah hancur hatinya.





	Broken

"Kamu suka yang tua, Jo?" Suatu hari Ihsan nyeletuk ketika mereka tengah makan bertiga. Ony menghentikan kunyahannya, tidak tahu mengapa sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdesir mendengar pertanyaan, atau pernyataan itu. 

Ony berharap Jo mengangguk atau mengiyakan agar debaran di dadanya segera reda dan tergantikan oleh perasaan hangat yang merambat dari perut. Nyatanya Jo melakukan itu lebih.

"Iya." Sebuah senyuman dia berikan, tidak ketinggalan lirikan singkat ke arah Ony.

Ony untuk beberapa saat tidak berkedip, dia bahkan lupa ada makanan di dalam mulutnya yang harus ditelan.

Itu yang tadi kode?

"Kalo kamu yang kek gimana, Nting?" 

"Hm?" Tony memandang Ihsan seperti orang bodoh saja. "Gimana apanya?"

"Ish, bocah." Ihsan terdengar berdecak, kesal Ony tidak mengikuti pembicaraan sebelumnya. Ihsan hendak menjelaskan ulang, tapi Ony segera menjawab, "China-"

"Oh cici-cici!"

Ony berkedip beberapa kali karena barusan diserobot oleh Ihsan.

"Selera Nting cici-cici ternyata!" Sekali lagi Ihsan bersorak, semacam sesuatu yang perlu dirayakan saja. Jojo tertawa, Ony tidak kuasa untuk tertawa.

Ya, biarlah dua orang itu mengiranya suka cici-cici. 

Ony melirik Jo yang kembali melanjutkan makannya dan meladeni ocehan Ihsan.

Dia tidak salah sebut, kan? Karena Jojo sendiri ada darah tionghoanya.

.

Ingatan-ingatan itu terus berputar. Seolah semua yang barusan dia dengar bisa saja ditampik kebenarannya. Tony terdiam menatap lapangan badminton. Kontras dengan rekan-rekannya yang bercie-cie serta meledek Jonatan karena statusnya di sosial media.

"Pacaran kamu?"

"Semoga langgeng, ya!"

Ony di ujung lapangan tersenyum tipis. Sedikit mengutuk juga kenapa yang sekarang menjadi pasangannya untuk latihan adalah Jonatan.

"Nting, kamu ga sehat?"

"Biasa aja kok."

Ony melakukan servis, Jo menyambutnya dengan permainan santai sekedar untuk pemanasan. Dua, tiga pukulan Jo berikan, sampai akhirnya Ony membiarkan sebuah pukulan mudah jatuh begitu saja.

"Ah, jatuh." 

Jo mengamati Ony yang mengambil kok itu. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Apanya?"

"Koknya."

Hatinya.

"Lihat, Jo." Jo melihat kok yang Ony perlihatkan. Tidak terlalu buruk karena itu kok baru dan mereka belum bermainan beringas. Tapi pagi ini Ony sedikit aneh.

"Sudah hancur." Jo mendekat untuk mengamati koknya lebih dekat. Namun, yang dia lihat adalah mata Ony yang memerah, laki-laki itu terlihat hancur.

Jo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Ah, jatuh hatinya

Lihat, Jo

Sudah hancur hatinya

Betapa bodoh Jonatan hari itu.


End file.
